


Fairy Tale

by omphale23



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every good romance needed a quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale

Every good romance needed a quest. Ray wasn't much of a reader these days, no time and less interest in things that hadn't really happened, but he'd been paying attention as a kid. All the stories told him the same thing; before the happily-ever-after, there was a quest, a seeking where the hero thought the world might end.

He'd never heard of the trial by fire involving dogsleds, but there was a first time for everything. And so the night they dealt with nuclear submarines and flying Mounties, he fell asleep early with the question on his tongue.

He dreamed of snow and the sharp metallic taste of winter, runners swishing on snow and Fraser's voice in his ear, telling him something important.

Fraser kept watching him, eyes tracing his movements. He was waiting for Ray to leave, had no idea that Ray was planning to ask him to jump.


End file.
